Beginning of Disaster
by Marcipie
Summary: *clears throat* Ah, Bikini Bottom. The town of ocean dwellers and fish of every type. But what's this? A new comer? What will happen during this episode of Spongebob Squarepants? -Renee Maxell entry and in her POV-
1. Start of Something Cliche

**Chapter One  
The Start of Something.. Cliche?**

I groaned as I began to gain consciousness. What the bloody hell happened to me? How in blazes did I get knocked out to start with? My head throbbed painfully and I gritted my teeth and rubbed a sore spot on the back of my head.

"Hey Mr. Krabs, I think she's waking up." I froze and clamped my eyes tighter as I recognized the voice. Why the heck was Squidward's voice actor in my house?

I opened my eyes to some extent, only to shut them hastily. The light burned, and all I could feel was cold, it felt like I was at the bottom of the sea. Then, all of a sudden, my thoughts came to a grinding halt.

'_Oh my wow…_'

I quickly opened my eyes and forcefully sat up and looked around to find that I was in Bikini Bottom, sitting in the Krusty Krab with Squidward kneeling next to me. He was giving me this weird look, as if he thought I was going to smack him for talking to him. Okay, so it wasn't just Squidward's voice actor, it was the real thing. I would've fainted from shock at this fact if I hadn't of looked at my hands. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. For one thing, they were a yellowish tint and I'd somehow lost my fourth finger. Now, I only had my thumb, pointer finger, middle finger and my ring finger.

That was when reality took the form of a million invisible ice cream trucks, and they all crashed down upon my head at that split second. My eyes widened and I hurriedly traced my head. No longer was I a normal, air-breathing human, I was a bloody sponge. I was a tad darker than Spongebob. I was still wearing what I had on before I blacked out, except it was square. I do so wish I could remember what happened before I was unconscious.

"Hey, are you… okay?" I heard Squidward hesitantly ask me. I whipped around to stare at him, wide-eyed. Slowly, I processed in my mind that he was expecting an answer.

"Yeah... I'm fine, I just need... to stand." I said kind of unstable. I was a little dazed because I was actually a sponge in the Krusty Krab in Bikini Bottom under the sea. I don't know about the rest of you, but that kind of is a lot to take in at once! I looked down at my hands and sighed heavily. How am I gonna get out of this one? That's when I heard the familiar noise of the eatery's owner walking toward me.

"Ahoy! I'm Mr. Krabs, landowner of the Krusty Krab! I don't believe I've met your wallet," He stopped himself short, "I mean seen you here before. Are you new to Bikini Bottom?" I raised an eyebrow and turned slightly to stare at him.

"Uh... Yeah! I just dropped into town, I guess." I mumbled and was surprised at how my voice sounded. It didn't sound at all like my normal voice. It was an octave higher than I was used to. I carefully reached up to my mouth, not at all worried that my buck teeth were still there, except not as noticeable as Spongebob's. I sighed in relief. That would've been a dental nightmare. Squidward then got my attention when I felt his eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned to glance at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Hey, are you related to Spongebob?" Squidward inquired me. I raised my head a little to look at him.

"No, why would you ask that? Where is he anyway?" I asked, looking around the restaurant. I'd had a pretty good idea about where he could be, but I decided not to press the matter. Squidward smiled a little, a small smirk ghosting through.

"Ah, I see. You're here to see that annoying kid." Staring blankly at him for a total of two seconds, I blushed slightly, glaring.

"No! I'm not here to see him! I was just wondering where he was!" I shouted, to my embarrassment, a little too defensively. Squidward crossed his arms, a smug smirk on his face.

"Uh huh…" I glowered at him. I huffed angrily and turned to face Mr. Krabs, who'd I been ignoring and looked at him questioningly. He blinked and extended a claw toward the area where Spongebob made the Krabby Patties.

"Sorry, the lad has the day off." He answered, and then leaned over with his eyes to fix me with a skeptic look. "Who are you anyway, a distant cousin or something? You look like him a lot." I widened my eyes, and unconsciously covered my cheeks, feeling them warm up. Did I really bear a resemblance to Spongebob that much?

"My name is Renee, and no. I'm not related to Spongebob Squarepants in any way, shape or form. So drop it." Just then, I heard the familiar dolphin laugh coming closer to the Krusty Krab. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

Speak of the devil.

**--  
Syd's End-of-chapter Note: HEY! lol I'm writing this, yes. I'm kind of... well ashamed of it, but I'm trying it out. Probably a part of me hopes some of you guys like it. But ya may not too, so hey. They don't call it constructive critism ..however you spell that one.. for nothing! Thanks a bunch for reading the first chapter! And hopefully, you guys are familiar with my OC Renee Maxell. She's starring in this so-called story of mine, so enjoy! There's more to come, not to worry!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants, I'm just the recent fan who thinks he's cute. lol


	2. The Spongebob Cometh

**Chapter Two**

**The Spongebob Cometh**

I turned to face the entrance when the doors flew open, revealing Patrick and Spongebob laughing as they so often do.

I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat. My eyes locked onto the sponge, and I could not look away. It was like I was in a spell; everything looked to be in slow-mo. I backed up a little, afraid that I'd pass out again from all the anxiety. I covered my eyes with my hand, smacking myself once or twice with my other hand.

"Hi Squidward and Mr. Krabs! What's going-- hey, who's that?" Probably not used to there being more than two people in the Krusty Krab at opening time, he must've noticed the odd number. I tilted my head as Spongebob regarded me with bewilderment in his eyes. Patrick stood beside him, drooling and lost in space. I decided not to bother him. Squidward laughed quietly and I turned and glared at him, breaking eye contact with the yellow fry cook.

"This is Renee." The cashier informed Spongebob, a smirk of joy on his face as he introduced me. Growling warningly at Squidward, I crossed my arms again and looked back at Spongebob. He looked even more confused than he did a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, call me Ren. You're Spongebob, right?" I asked, walking forward nonchalantly and holding out my hand. Spongebob grinned and stuck his hand in mine. I shook it a little, trying to see if I still had at least some muscle. To my immense disappointment, I didn't.

"Yep, Spongebob Squarepants at your service! You're new to Bikini Bottom, aren't you?" He asked and I nodded. Scratching my head, I was feeling out of place when I felt Spongebob still staring at me, as if he were studying me. Patrick seemed to finally notice my presence.

"Wow, Spongebob, look! You have a twin!" He shouted, pointing at me dramatically. I jumped, startled, and Spongebob laughed then raised his hand to lower Patrick's.

"No, silly, this is Renee, she's new here. Hey, Patrick! What do you say we give her a tour of Bikini Bottom?" Spongebob said, smiling. I shrugged and a look of world-weariness crossed my face.

"Sure... why not." Spongebob grinned and ran over to Squidward, wrapping an arm around him.

"Great, Patrick, Squidward and I would be--"

"Pass." Squidward interrupted, pushing the sponge off and walking away. Spongebob shrugged before turning to me.

"Okay, suit yourself! Come on, let's go!" He grabbed my hand while Patrick took the other. I yelped and I hurriedly glanced behind me to give Mr. Krabs and Squidward pleading looks. Mr. Krabs had gone into his office to count his money no doubt, but Squidward was laughing. I glared, my mood souring.

Bringing myself back to the present situation, I realized the two goofy goobers had pulled me quite a ways from the fast food place. "What do you wanna see first?" I heard Spongebob ask me. Rolling my eyes in a thinking motion, I wondered if there was any milk left in the fridge at my house. I was probably due to go grocery shopping.

"I don't care." I said, trying to pull my hands free without them noticing. I wasn't exactly the 'let's-hold-hands' kind of girl. Even though Spongebob was a sponge, he didn't feel like the dish sponge I thought he would. His hands were actually soft. Patrick's stubs weren't uncomfortable in a sense, with him being a starfish.

"Then let's roll!" He yelled, pulling me off once again. His pineapple home came into view and I finally was able to get the feeling back in my arms. Both Patrick and Spongebob skidded to a stop in front of his door and I yelped as I tumbled from the sudden brake work. At least they'd released my hands when I fell. Spongebob laughed and helped me to my feet while Patrick ran off in the other direction.

"I'm gonna head home, Spongebob. See ya Spongebob's twin!" I groaned and shook my head, steadying my balance. That's probably going to be my nickname here. I really hoped it wouldn't, I at least wanted to retain some of my dignity while I'm here. Beside me, Spongebob sighed and waved before turning to me.

"Well, there goes the extra help. Hey, you can meet Gary!" He said; cheering up quickly before enthusiastically throwing open his door, calling out his snail's name. "Come out, Gary! I got someone for you to meet!"

"Meow," Gary slithered into the room and I could tell there was a misunderstanding. I guess I really did look a lot like Spongebob because Gary glanced between us for a few seconds before picking his true owner and crawling to him. I sighed softly. Spongebob picked up the snail and laughed, shoving him in my face.

"Hey, Gary, meet Renee! Renee, Gary!" Spongebob introduced and Gary meowed in my face. I forced a grin and slowly raised a hand to pat the snail on the top of his eyes. Spongebob set him down, turning to me. "Would you like to meet Sandy?" I shrugged and started examining my hands before I was rudely pulled outside again, his hand pulling me in the direction of her tree dome.

Suddenly I had a notion. As I let Spongebob tug me, I thought about how I got down here to start with. Was this a dream? Oh, how I wished this was. It was too crazy not to be. I was beginning to miss my friends and my daily life like my mother and even my sister. Maybe they didn't even notice I was missing? Or maybe time goes by quicker than it does above water.

"Sandy!" My thoughts ended and I came out of my daze when saw Sandy coming out of her air tight showground. She waved then a moment of confusion passed over her face when she saw me, then I saw her eyes flick down to our joined hands and she grinned.

"Well, howdy, Spongebob! Since when do you go searching for girlfriends?" Spongebob tensed beside me. I felt my eyes widen and I froze, just knowing my cheeks were red because the heat radiating from it burned. He cleared his throat and released my hand a little too quickly.

Geez, I should grow a mustache, this caused too much embarrassment. Beside me, Spongebob laughed nervously and a little forcefully.

"No, Sandy." He told her through a fake grin. "This is Renee. She's new to Bikini Bottom, and I'm just showing her around." Sandy giggled and held out her hand to me.

"Well, that's kind of boring, but okay. You look like his twin." I sighed vehemently as I shook her hand. I was about to bite somebody's head off if they called me his twin again.

"Yeah, everybody's been saying that." I said, slightly amused and irritated. Suddenly, as if our awkwardness hadn't even happened, Spongebob squealed in surprise and wrapped his arm more or less around me, pulling me flush against his side. Ignoring Sandy as she gave me a devious, arrogant look, I raised an eyebrow at him, and saw he was pointing toward the Chum Bucket.

"Do you see him over there?" I squinted. Blast my bad vision. In the distance, I saw a green jellybean walking slowly toward the only competition of the Krusty Krab, The Chum Bucket. "That's Plankton; do you wanna go meet him?" Oh, so the jellybean was Plankton. I glanced at Spongebob. The poor guy looked tired, but dead set on having me meet half the town.

"I guess..." I answered reluctantly before he started dragging me off toward the little person.

"Plankton!" Spongebob yelled, and I watched as the small green blob stopped dead in his tracks, wincing slightly. I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"What is it, Spongebob?" He moaned and turned around. I guess he didn't expect to see me with Spongebob of all people and his eye widened. "Who's that?" He asked in a bored tone, and then quickly grinned. "Oh, Spongebob, I see we finally got ourselves a girlfriend." Blushing terribly once again, I growled and let go of my host's hand and crossed my arms. Beside me, Spongebob raised his hand and motioned toward me. I didn't dare look at his expression, but by his sudden body posture, he was probably just as uncomfortable about this as I was.

"This is Renee, she's new here! Ren, this is Plankton, owner of the Chum Bucket!" Spongebob pointed to said restaurant. I wiggled three fingers at the squirt, and then looked in the direction of the restaurant. I never really knew what kind of food he had in there, but it must've been bad because he's never had any customers, not counting the day he sold Krabby Patties. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Plankton speak again.

"It's nice to meet you, Renee. Would you like something to eat? I could get you something tasty." He taunted and I raised an eyebrow as he smiled before motioning toward the Chum Bucket. I snuck a glance at Spongebob to see him staring wide-eyed at Plankton before turning to me, his eyes practically screaming for me not to agree.

"Actually, we've really gotta go! Nice seeing you, Plankton! Come on, Renee!" Spongebob said hurriedly, trying to tug me in the opposite direction. I wobbled and took an unbalanced step in the direction of where he was pulling. His face was full of panic. Plankton eyed Spongebob for a minute before he waved his arms.

"Whoa, hold it there, Spongeboob! Since when do you control this young girl's actions? Let her decide where she wants to eat! The Krusty Krab or at the Chum Bucket."

**--  
Another Syd Note: I bet you're saying "Another one already?" And let me just say, "YEP!" lol Plankton, Gary and Sandy enter here, but I have a feeling I'm forgetting someone... eh. I don't know. Don't worry... again, there's a LOT more to go. I plan to carry this out for as long as my imagination allows.**

Disclaimer: -boring Pixie voice- I do not own Spongebob. -laughs- I love the Pixies, they're fuhhnie. lol


	3. Finally Trying a Krabby Patty

**Chapter Three  
Finally Trying a Krabby Patty  
AKA:  
Developing Feelings?**

"Don't let this kid tell you different. Come and see for yourself how delicious the Chum Bucket is!" Plankton hopped forward and jumped on my shoulder, grinning.

"NO, Renee, don't do it!" Spongebob pleaded beside me. Grimacing, I thought about the last time I saw inside the Chum Bucket. That was when Spongebob was forced to work there. It was all machinery, and I could bet that all his food was made by machines, meaning they didn't taste all too good.

"No thanks, Plankton." I finally mumbled, uncrossing my arms. "I'm not very hungry..." The truth was I was ravenous, but I defiantly **did not** want to eat at the place that rarely had customers. I frowned slightly at Plankton's crestfallen mood but it disappeared as soon as it came and he jumped down and passed on his way.

"Okay, then, suit yourself." Spongebob laughed unconvincingly again, attracting my attention to him. I glanced at him curiously.

"Well, see you around, Plankton!" Spongebob quickly grabbed my hand again, startling me and he began pulling me in the opposite direction. We walked in peace for a couple of minutes, heading really nowhere. I glanced over at Spongebob to see him frowning.

"Sorry about that." He murmured. "I guess it's just that I—"

"You didn't want me to eat there." I interrupted him. It wasn't a question. I knew he didn't, with his working at the competing fast food joint and the fact he was practically trying to drag me away from the jellybean. It really surprised me, I usually didn't try to relate characters on the shows I watched, but I could feel my heart burning to comfort him. I looked down at our intertwined hands and sighed silently. As much as I tried to deny it, I was beginning to enjoy the warmth of his hand, even after a short time of being with him.

"Plankton is evil," Spongebob said quietly, "He's been trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula for years." I glanced over at him and felt a smile weave its way on my face.

"Well, that's good that he hasn't gotten it yet. If Plankton still hasn't stolen it that probably means that he's too incompetent to steal it. I bet if he does eventually get it, he won't even keep it for long." When I realized I was rambling, I shut up quick. Spongebob laughed shortly and softly, making me turn to his grinning face. His eyebrows curled up as he turned to look at me, his buck teeth glinting in the sunlight and his blue eyes shining. My heart thumped uncomfortably in my chest, making me blink in astonishment. Since when did I start having these types of feelings?

"Yeah, that's probably true. Hey, are you sure you're not hungry? I know you said you weren't but-" I cut him off by pressing my free hand to his mouth. He squeaked at the motion, but quit talking. I sighed and removed my hand slowly.

"I haven't eaten all day, and I'm starving." That was all it took to make Spongebob grin widely, and pull me in the direction of the Krusty Krab. From watching the show, I knew he loved making Krabby Patties, and I've always wanted to try one too, which was a win-win situation. Upon entering the Krusty Krab, he pulled me to the register where Squidward was staring at a magazine. I rolled my eyes when Squidward spotted his co-worker and groaned, then I laughed, pointing at the squid.

"What are you doing here, Spongebob? Isn't it supposed to be your day off?" He asked, sneaking me a dark look before glaring back at Spongebob.

"It is, Squidward! Ren was hungry though, so I decided to bring her here!" Spongebob raised his free hand to point at the menu above Squidward. I looked down at our hands, and shook mine loose, fighting to control my heart. I stared at the menu for a minute. "Pick whatever you want, everything is good here!" He said, lowering his arm to wait. I've never had fish food, but right now, I didn't really care. Suddenly, I felt my fluttering heart skip a beat as a thought struck me.

"Wait, Spongebob, I'm broke." I told him, looking from the menu to Spongebob. When I had money, I had no problem. But when I was absolutely penniless, or the cash I had wasn't gonna cut it, I hated being paid for. It being the latter of the two, I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "How am I supposed to pay for it?" Spongebob looked thoughtful before he laughed and waved a hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it." He assured me. Whoa, I didn't expect that. I raised my hand, with my finger pointed to complain and object.

"But--" He cut me off and pointed to the menu, avoiding my disbelieving stare.

"Order whatever sounds good to you." Leaning closer, he wrapped an arm around me, whispering, "I'd suggest the Krabby Patty." I sighed and smiled to some extent at Spongebob, with his being right beside me.

"I hope you know I'll be in debt to you, right?" I looked back at him as he backed up and laughed.

"It's just lunch, Ren! Don't worry about it." My smile tightened. I kept my voice lighthearted, but I did twist it into an authoritative tone.

"Yes, I will." His calm, closed eyes opened and fixed me with a stubborn look. He seemed to be getting annoyed with me now.

"No you won't." My smile slipped from my face. Spongebob's body was fully turned toward me now, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Squidward grunt and roll his eyes.

"Are you guys going to go on with this all night, or are you going to order?" Squidward asked, crossing his arms. The silly thing was I wanted to prolong the disagreement with Spongebob as much as I could.

"Yes. I. Will." I spat out through gritted teeth, completely ignoring Squidward. My mind and eyes were focused on the sponge in front of me, determined to pay for me and expected not to receive anything back. Another thing I detested when people paid for me was when they wouldn't let me pay them back.

"No you won't!" He finally yelled as if to exaggerate his frustration, his hands clenched at his sides. I blinked, but didn't let my emotion falter.

"Yes I will." I mumbled, feeling a grin plague my frown. I was beginning to enjoy this. My little grin made him give me defiant intent look and he crossed his arms.

"Renee..." I laughed before I turned back to the list of options. I've always loved to bicker, especially about stupid stuff like this.

"SpongeBob, sooner or later, I will pay you back, whether you like it or not." I smirked and looked up at Squidward, not giving the sponge a chance to respond. The moment I looked at the squid, I blinked at his smirk, but ignored it."I guess I'll have a Krabby Patty. No mustard or pickles, though." Squidward wrote down the order, and the fee came up on the little screen. I frowned considerably at the price. Was it really 2.99 for a Krabby Patty? I could get a taco for less than that at Taco Bell! I grinned as Spongebob handed him the cash, and grabbed the ticket for the order. He seemed to sense my delight and he glanced at me cautiously. Squidward walked out from behind the counter, heading to the stove behind the little window. As I watched him, I came to a quick and life changing conclusion. "Wait, Squidward!" He paused and turned to look at me, a frown on his face.

"What?" I thought a minute before I turned to glance at Spongebob, who looked back curiously.

"Uhm... nothing against you or anything, but can Spongebob make it for me?" I looked back at Squidward to see him shrug his shoulders and walked back to the register. The truth was I knew the last time Squidward prepared a Krabby Patty it didn't turn out too high-quality.

"Whatever." Before I looked away, Squidward raised an eyebrow and smirked at me knowingly again. I blushed faintly and looked back at Spongebob to find him staring at me with an odd look on his face. I put on the best puppy-dog face I could muster. It always seemed to work on some people.

"Pleeeeeease, Spongebob?" I drug out the please as long as my dignity allowed just to have the effect of a cute five-year-old. I swung my hands from side to side. Eventually, his face broke out into a wide grin and ran straight into the back room.

"Sure!" I heard him shout, and I grinned.

"You like him, don't you?" I froze and turned to face the voice, my grin disappearing. Squidward was reading out of a book, but seemed to be paying more attention to me than he was the page. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"What makes you think that?" Squidward leaned over the register with the book still in his hand, balancing it against his hip.

"You've just practically threw yourself on him to get him to make you a Krabby Patty. What do you call that?" He questioned with a cynic look on his face. I blushed and averted my eyes. He couldn't be right, could he?

"Um… I call it wanting to have a good burger?" I offered, smiling sheepishly. Then I frowned when I realized my error. It was his day off, and he was in the kitchen, just where he shouldn't be. I waited for a few minutes before I walked slowly to the door Spongebob just went through. I opened it, and peeked in to see him throwing a patty into the air by the spatula. I held my breath when I heard him start to hum slightly. Every time I watched the show, I'd always loved the episodes when he sang. I loved how it always made me grin and giggle like I was high off some foreign drug. Then I frowned once more. I let the door close behind me softly and I walked up behind him. He seemed to sense I was there and he turned to me and grinned.

"Hi Ren! Just making that burger for you." I sighed heavily and leaned against the counter, rubbing my forehead with my thumb and index finger.

"Spongebob, you really don't have to cook one for me." I told him, placing my hands behind me. "I just… wanted to see how a legendary Krabby Patty tasted made by the famous chef, but I'm over it now; Squidward can make it for me." He grinned and laughed, turning back to the patty that was cooking.

"Yeah, but I love making them." I secretly smiled as I listened to him hum again. "It is my job." He told me in a musical tone.

"But, it's your day off. I wouldn't mind if Squidward made it, really. You're supposed to be... not working." I told him stubbornly. He shook his head and ignored me, humming the same tune from the Campfire Song Song. This went on for about a couple more minutes before I couldn't take it any longer. I was most likely about to make an idiot of myself, but I didn't care. Groaning under my breath, I breathed out slowly in a puff of air. I slowly turned to face the opposite wall, with my back to the counter.

"Spongebob, will you sing a song for me?" I asked him nonchalantly. I don't know why, I just feel the need to hear his voice. Spongebob turned toward me with the patty resting on the spatula. The stare Spongebob gave me made me want to dart out of the eatery and never look back, but I held my ground.

"You want me to sing for you?" He asked, flipping the patty through the air and then proceeded to fling it across the room. I gaped, and then realized he'd already had a bun set up already there.

Then as I thought about it, that sounded kind of personal. I blushed in embarrassment. He looked at me and I nodded, forcing a smile. I watched as he walked over to the station and finished preparing it. Spongebob seemed hesitant and his eyes darted away for a split second. "Why?" He asked, putting the completed patty on a plate and handing it to me.

"I don't know. I just had a sudden urge to hear you sing." I told him quietly, taking the patty from his outstretched hand. "Thanks." I muttered, already feeling dejected from his sudden mood swing and followed Spongebob to the door of the kitchen. He stopped and turned back to me.

"Okay, but after you eat. You said you were hungry, right?" I blinked in astonishment and nodded eagerly, and then frowned as I eyed the Krabby patty. I didn't know what it would taste like. I never had trouble trying new things, but fish food?

He walked forward grinning and pushed open the door and stood holding it open like a big theatric scene. I stared at him for a split second before I blushed when I realized he was just being a gentleman.

I'm not used to people doing that. I held a smile and ignored Squidward as I made my way to an empty table and glanced at him when Spongebob took the seat beside me. I hesitantly picked up the patty and took a glimpse at Spongebob to see him grinning at me eagerly. I finally took a bite, and had to contain a loud gasp. It was like a huge combination of all the best tasting hamburgers I've ever tasted. I blinked in astonishment and ate the whole thing in one bite. "Did you love it?" Spongebob was leaning toward me with his hands clasped together, his eyes wide with excitement. I raised both my eyebrows at his enthusiastic expression.

I wonder if he had to take some medication or was just born like that.

"It was better than I thought it would be..." I muttered reluctantly, a blush staining my cheeks as I stood up to throw away the plate when it was suddenly snatched from my hands. I looked down at my hand and before I knew it, Spongebob had already made the journey to the trash can and back. "Hey..." I whined and he smiled at me, laughing.

"Now where do you want to go?" Spongebob asked me, grabbing my hand again. I flushed faintly again at how easy he able to snag my hand without faltering. Then I growled as I stared at his hand. I shrugged stubbornly and pouted as he began to tow me out of the Krusty Krab.

**--  
Syd's Next Note: Yes. All this is a product of my ridiculous mind. –sobs- I'm so ashamed. I usually try to avoid making Renee blush so much, but come on! She has to have a heart somewhere, and I, as the authoress, had already had some place in my heart for Spongebob. Renee had to have something coming at her.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Plankton, Squidward, and most of all, Spongebob. Bloody hell.


	4. Spending Time

**Spending Time**

**-**

I was seriously beginning to regret agreeing to hang out with the absorbent fry cook. Ever since we'd left the eatery, he'd been blabbing non-stop about Patrick, jelly-fishing, Squidward, Sandy, his snail Gary, Krabby Patties, and something about his parents. I couldn't catch any of it. I trailed behind the chipper sponge in a daze, my hand clasped in his as he tugged me along. I sighed silently and gazed disinterestedly off to the side when I recognized the scenery a bit. It looked like we were heading back to his house, but I couldn't be too sure. Everything looked alike under the ocean.

"Renee?" I jumped, startled, when I realized that SpongeBob had turned around to look at me. I blinked and tilted my head in confusion.

"Oh, um… what is it?" I asked a little awkwardly. I hadn't been listening to any of his conversation. SpongeBob stared at me before a slow smile stretched across his face. A little curious, I peered more closely at him before I glanced around, unsure. "Did I –?" I began, but was cut off by his sudden laughter. I gaped at him in confusion.

"Sorry…" He chuckled, wiping his eye with his free hand. I eyed him cautiously with one eyebrow raised. I didn't appreciate being laughed at. He seemed to sense my mood because he abruptly stopped and cleared his throat. "Sorry, it was just I was asking you how long you were planning on staying in Bikini Bottom and you didn't answer for a while…" He trailed off with a sheepish grin. And just like that, I felt my defensive walls shatter. I sighed and averted my gaze. I don't know what it was about his eyes, but they seemed so innocent and carefree. I couldn't look at them.

"It's fine." I muttered for his benefit and gently tugged my hand free from his. Thinking a bit on it, I realized I didn't have any plans for shelter. A deep heavy feeling weighed down my heart. I couldn't rely on SpongeBob to care for me. It wasn't his responsibility.

"I wasn't really planning on anything." I admitted softly. Crossing my arms, I looked back at his crystal blue eyes a little bit reluctantly and saw confusion and curiosity there. "I'm probably going to have to stay with a friend tonight since it's getting late." I fibbed slightly and began walking in the direction I figured his house was in. "Do you mind if I use your phone?" I called over my shoulder. I wasn't surprised to hear his shoes squeaking as he ran after me.

"Wait, Renee!" I blinked as I turned to him when he caught up. "Why don't you stay with me instead? That way you won't have to bother your friend."

I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat and my face flushed.

"Eh…" That was all that escaped my mouth as I stared at him, dumbstruck. He seemed to sense I was flustered because he grabbed my hand gently in his as I watched him in wonder and embarrassment. With a grin, he turned and began leading me toward his pineapple home. I walked silently after him almost as if I were in a trance. I hadn't even realized when he opened the door and tugged me inside before releasing my hand. Blinking, I looked around before setting a glare on SpongeBob.

"W-what was t-that?" I stuttered as I threw my arms in the air for exaggeration, my face still red. I didn't appreciate him using his boyish charm on me like that. After he closed the door, he turned back to me with a very suspicious grin on his face. I noticed and my glare narrowed further.

"Well, I had a feeling you didn't have a 'friend' to begin with, so I brought you here so you could stay for a while until you went home!" He stated cheerfully. Huffing and crossing my arms, I stomped over to his couch and settled into it.

"I don't feel comfortable with this arrangement." I told him, glaring. He laughed and waved a hand in the air.

"I don't have a problem with it." I blinked as I thought about it.

"So, wait a minute. Let me get this straight, are you kidnapping me?" I asked sardonically. I watched the sponge carefully and almost had to grin at his sudden blank expression.

"No, I just don't want to see you wandering the streets at night." SpongeBob admitted as he turned away. I could almost feel his burning face even from this distance. "So, what brings you to Bikini Bottom anyway?" He asked as he turned to face me and made his way to the couch, sitting beside me. I couldn't help but be ultra aware of how close he was, and eventually I felt my own face burning. I cursed under my breath and closed my eyes, breathing evenly.

"I guess I just wanted a vacation away from home." I spoke quietly. My hands clenched tighter when I couldn't even remember how I got here to begin with. I felt SpongeBob shift beside me, and I jumped, startled when I felt something unfamiliar gliding gently across my cheek. My eyes popped open in surprise and squeaked when I saw the normally chipper sponge was inches from me, his blue eyes intense as they roamed over my face. I felt my blush return, much to my annoyance. His finger, which was still touching the side of my face, pulled back slightly and he frowned.

"What happened to you? Why are you crying?" He questioned softly as he reached forward again and wiped away more traitorous tears. I hadn't even realized that I was crying. How embarrassing. I allowed him to dry my face before I sighed and answered.

"I'm not sure, but I can't seem to remember how I got here." I murmured and took in a deep shaky breath. He hummed in thought beside me.

"Would it help if I asked you questions?" He questioned as he pulled away to lean against the back of the couch. I shrugged. I didn't really want to know what happened. If I couldn't remember, it was probably best if I didn't know.

"I just need to get some sleep." I told him with a small smile. Feeling a bit bold, I grabbed his hand and clutched it tightly. "Are you sure you don't mind if I stay the night here? It's no problem for me to find somewhere else to stay." SpongeBob glanced down at our conjoined hands before he looked back at me, contemplating it seemed. Finally, a grin appeared.

"Of course I don't mind. My bedroom is upstairs if you're ready to go to bed." He informed me, his grin still in place while I blinked owlishly at him. I gritted my teeth and forced a smile on my face.

"I would feel so much better if I slept on the couch. I don't wanna take your bed." I argued stiffly. I certainly would not feel comfortable if I slept in SpongeBob's bed, knowing he was down here. "I really don't wanna see you sleeping on the couch anyway." I added. He cocked his head a bit and his grin faded a little.

"It's no trouble, really." He paused before looking away. "I wasn't gonna sleep on the couch. I was actually gonna sleep on the floor next to my bed." He admitted guiltily. I gaped at him.

"You were gonna sleep on the floor?" I asked in astonishment. I couldn't believe how unselfish he was being. He shrugged.

"Well, I just didn't want you to feel lonely in such a new place. Unless it would make you feel better if I slept under the mattresses." He added offhandedly, his tone questioning. It was silent for a few moments before I composed my shocked face. I closed my eyes and took in a big breath, letting it out slowly.

"Why don't you take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch here?" I asked as tonelessly as I could. I really didn't wanna start another argument, especially when I was so tired. He frowned and opened his mouth to object when I quickly reached up with my free hand and planted it over his lips. He stopped and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Please?" I pleaded softly, trying as hard as I could to look as pitiful as I could without giving myself away.

"But I don't think –!"

"Well, unless you wanna share the bed…?" I questioned slyly, enjoying the way his yellow skin turned a very bright red instantly after the words left my mouth. He pulled back from my hand so he could speak and his eyes were wide.

"No! No, of course not! I wouldn't –!" I chuckled and gently patted his hand as he panicked. To be honest, I thought it was adorable and I was touched that he was acting so embarrassed about it.

"No worries, SpongeBob. I wasn't serious." I giggled out before a huge yawn ripped my mouth open, making my eyes water. I heard him laugh nervously and I cracked open an eye curiously to see his face as red as a tomato. "Whelp, I guess I'll go to sleep," I began as I stretched my arms over my head. He nodded and stood.

"That's a good idea, I think I'll –"

"What, I don't get a goodnight hug before you go?" I interrupted him and spread my arms wide with big innocent eyes. I watched him carefully as he gave me an uncertain look before he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. "Thank you, SpongeBob." I whispered as soon as he let go. He grinned.

"Sure, it's no problem!" He told me again. Feeling bold once again, I gently grabbed his hand and tugged when he turned to leave. I saw him tense as he flailed his free arm to stay balanced. I clenched his hand tightly in mine and held it in my lap, making SpongeBob blink curiously at me. I smiled back at him and tried to keep my face from blushing again.

"Seriously, thank you." I repeated sincerely and leaned forward to press my lips gently against his cheek. He tensed automatically and I could feel his face burning. I leaned back to see the damage and had to giggle silently. His face was priceless. Reaching up, I patted the cheek I'd kissed softly. "Goodnight." I murmured. His eyes slowly blinked and he focused on me before laughing nervously again as he backed away.

"Yeah, goodnight." He mumbled and turned only to run into the wall. I grinned after him. "I'll be right upstairs if you need me." He mentioned and disappeared from view. Still grinning, I waved at him and shook my head. Getting comfortable, I leaned against the couch and sighed. What the heck was I doing? I couldn't be treating SpongeBob like that, especially if I didn't like him like that. Sure I thought he was cute and very sweet, but he was also a fictional character. I couldn't afford to let myself get attached. Hopefully, I hadn't influenced SpongeBob any from me being here. Shrugging, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

–

"Oh Reneeeee, it's time to wake uuuuuup!" A loud, almost musical voice yelled right next to my ear. I twitched awake and cracked open one eye, glaring at the ceiling. Whoever's idea was it to wake me up like that was going to pay. I groaned and turned over only to come face to face with SpongeBob. I blinked and rolled my face into the darkness of the couch. That's right. I'm in SpongeBob's house. "Come on, it's time for me to go to work! I thought it'd be fun if you went with me!" He added cheerily as he bounced beside me.

"Are you always a morning person?" I grumbled and eased up into a sitting position slowly, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I still required at least five hours of sleep before I could function properly.

"I sure am! And especially when I'm going to work at the best place in the universe!" SpongeBob answered with a huge grin. I eyed him through squinted eyes before shutting them. This was not the best thing to wake up to. Sliding off the couch, I stretched and checked my appearance. I looked presentable enough, but the thing was, I didn't have a change of clothes. I shrugged and yawned.

"When are we leaving, then?" I asked dully. That's when I noticed the hyperactive sponge was already dressed in his usual outfit and wearing his Krusty Krab hat on his head. Grabbing my hand, he began tugging me out the front door.

"Right now!" He called to me with a large grin. It was hard to believe he wasn't on any medication. I groaned as I stumbled along behind him.

Maybe spending the night at SpongeBob's wasn't the best idea. I still hadn't eaten breakfast. As we passed Squidward's house, I looked over and saw the door slam open, revealing an irritated octopus. Apparently Squidward had to work as well. He seemed surprised to see me with SpongeBob before he smirked and got on his bike. I growled in warning as he began peddling after us. In a matter of time, he'd caught up to SpongeBob's pace with that same smug grin on his face. I clenched my hand tighter around SpongeBob's.

"Good morning, Squidward!" SpongeBob greeted him cheerily.

"Go away." I grumbled, glaring at him. The octopus raised an eyebrow.

"Is SpongeBob still showing you around town?" He asked with a wicked look in his eyes. I paled and averted my gaze. "Oh, wait… you spent the night at his house, didn't you?" He questioned with a large grin on his face.

"Oh well…" I murmured and my pale face quickly turned a vibrant red. "Look, Squidward, I'd love to chat, but I don't wanna make SpongeBob late for work. See you!" I quickly took the lead when I saw the Krusty Krab in view. I guided SpongeBob quickly through the double doors and passed Mr. Krabs, who had his claw pointed as if he were about to lecture, to head straight to the kitchen. I slammed the door shut and pressed my back against it, breathing heavily. I looked at SpongeBob to see him staring at me with his head tilted in confusion. I blushed and looked away.

"I didn't know you liked the Krusty Krab that much!" He exclaimed as he approached the grill with spatula in hand. He began flipping the patties on the hot surface almost immediately. I shrugged and walked nonchalantly behind him.

"Yeah, I guess I got a little too excited." I muttered and glared quickly out the little window to see Squidward's big grey head. I gritted my teeth and took in a deep breath. "So, yeah, why do you like working here so much?" I asked him as I observed him. He grinned.

"The Krusty Krab is the most perfect place in the universe!" He exclaimed and little hearts appeared in his eyes. I blinked and lowered one eyebrow. Pausing in my pacing, I walked up to the grill and leaned over to look at his face.

"That can't be the real reason." I disagreed. He couldn't be that happy about working in a restaurant. He merely shrugged.

"Well, I also get to work with one of my friends, and my boss is really nice." He mentioned and I rolled my eyes. Okay, so maybe he wasn't joking. I sighed and leaned against the wall next to the grill.

"Okay, so you love your job." I allowed and waved my hand in the air to emphasize the Krusty Krab's kitchen. "What do you hate, then?" I asked out of pure curiosity. I had always wanted to know. I could probably figure it out by watching all of the episodes one-by-one starting with the first one, but I just didn't have that kind of time or money. He paused as he thought.

"SpongeBob, I need a triple Krabby supreme." A monotone voice interrupted. I glanced up quickly to see Squidward leaning out of the small window. His eyes lowered to me and he grinned maliciously again. I glowered angrily and waved my hand to make him leave as SpongeBob prepared the order.

"We're talking here. Shoo." I growled. The octopus rolled his eyes as SpongeBob held up the finished burger on a plate. He grabbed it and left. SpongeBob began flipping the remaining patties and I watched them twirl in the air before landing on the grill with a sizzle.

"Well, I guess I'd have to say I hate it when Patrick doesn't wash his hands." I saw SpongeBob shiver and I had a flashback of that episode and giggled.

"Yeah, I can see what you mean." I agreed and crossed my arms. "So, how come I haven't seen much of Patrick?" I asked. I hadn't exactly been dying to see the sea star, but I was curious as to where he was. SpongeBob shrugged again.

"He's probably at home asleep under his rock." He told me with a face so serious, I couldn't help but grin.

"So where's Sandy?"

"She might be in her tree dome, but I can't be too sure. She can't handle being in one place for too long, unless she's hibernating." He answered and finally raised his eyes to mine. "So what's with the twenty questions?" He asked with a small smile. I blinked and felt my face burn as I stuttered.

"W-well… I g-guess… I'm just trying to get to know you better." I murmured and looked away. I found the sink across the kitchen and stared at it. It had a lot of dirty dishes in it. I wonder if he would object to me doing them. I was brought from my musings when I heard SpongeBob laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I was just curious." He reassured me, still chuckling under his breath. Feeling bold again, I looked at him.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked but as the question left my mouth, it grew softer as I lost my courage. I looked at the floor and became fascinated with it when I felt his gaze on my flushed face. I heard the spatula scrap against the grill as he flipped more burgers.

"Well, no I haven't." He admitted softly and I glanced up quickly. SpongeBob's face had a small blush on it, but he didn't look embarrassed. He was staring almost sadly down at the grill. "I just haven't met that someone yet."

"Oh." That was all I could say. What did I need to say, was the million dollar question. I sighed and tapped my fingers on the wall behind me. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've never had a boyfriend." I confessed quietly. He chuckled.

"I guess we're both out of luck." He told me with a grin. I smiled and laughed too.

"Hey, I have an idea." A horribly familiar voice intervened. I jerked my head to the side to see Squidward again, grinning evilly. SpongeBob glanced up at him, waiting expectantly for an order or advice. I didn't understand why SpongeBob was friends with this guy, but I guess the sponge has a heart of gold. "Why don't you two lovebirds date each other, and then SpongeBob can get me my orders!" He barked at us, suddenly glaring. "I've got three orders to fill, SpongeBob! Get them out now!" Quickly, the fry cook's face burned crimson and he blazed through the kitchen as he prepared them.

"Yes, Squidward!" He squeaked as he rushed. I stood in shock by the grill, my face blazing hot at Squidward's comment. I turned slowly to face him. He was watching SpongeBob race around the room with a large grin on his face. I glared.

"What the heck?" That was all I asked. He shrugged. "That was uncalled for." I continued. He finally looked at me.

"It's not my fault if you're flirting with him and he's too dense to notice." I blinked at him.

"What? I am so not flirting with him!" I argued.

"I'm done! Here, Squidward!" I yelped in surprise when SpongeBob suddenly flashed up to the grill with a large platter in his hand with about four Krabby Patties and a couple drinks resting on it. Squidward snatched the platter and he smirked at me as he left. I stared in the spot he was in before I glared, growling angrily. He makes me so mad! I can't stand it! I clawed at the air in my fury before I sensed SpongeBob's gaze. I stopped and turned slowly to face him. He had the weirdest expression on his face and he was smiling. I blinked and relaxed my hands.

"What is it?" I asked in a grumpy mood. He shook his head and looked away.

"Oh nothing, nothing. It's just that you looked so funny when you were doing that." I paused and tilted my head.

"Funny as in how?"

"I thought it was cute." He finally admitted as he turned back to the grill. It was probably my imagination, but I think I forgot how to breathe for about twenty seconds. By the time I remembered, I was sitting on the floor, gasping for air. SpongeBob glanced down at me, unsure. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Eh… absolutely." I muttered before I smiled. Maybe being here isn't going to be so bad after all.

**-**

**Hello! Yeah, I haven't updated in a **_**while**_**, but that's okay, I suppose. Well, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob, or anybody else I mention in this story. 


	5. Getting to Know You

**Getting To Know You**

–

"Um… SpongeBob?" I called.

"Did you catch one?" SpongeBob eagerly asked me as he ran over, skidding to a stop in front of my irked expression. Wordlessly, I showed him my very empty net. A slow, sheepish grin spread across his cheeky face. "Oh… you _didn't _catch one…" He muttered and avoided my gaze. I sighed and hung my head.

"Look, SpongeBob, I don't think I'm cut out for jelly fishing." I told him and handed him the borrowed net. "Can I just head back to your house and watch TV or something?" I asked pleadingly, even going as far to bring my hands up under my chin for effect. SpongeBob looked from me to the net I'd been using before frowning almost sadly.

"Okay, if that's what you wanna do, Renee. I just…" He stopped and turned, gesturing to the pasture behind him as the jellyfish buzzed obliviously around. Not too far from where we stood, Patrick was running in a circle with his net raised, looking intent on catching one jellyfish. He almost had it when he tripped and fell flat on his face. Then after a few seconds, he slowly got up before setting his net on his head with a far off expression. I raised an eyebrow before focusing back on SpongeBob, realizing he'd been talking.

"- and I thought you'd have fun trying to catch jellyfish with me and if you want, I can show you how to –"

"SpongeBob." I interrupted him steadily, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes. He paused and blinked. I smiled at him and put my hands on my hips. "I'm not very coordinated, if you haven't noticed. But if it means that much to you, then I'll stay and watch you… guys." I added quickly with a small blush, realizing I hadn't added Patrick to that statement.

"Sure!" He exclaimed. He reached out and grabbed my hand, tugging me over to a precariously placed rock. "Sit here and watch the master." He told me with a smug expression before running off and laughing. I kept my eyes trained on his moving figure, watching as he ran through the fields after random jellyfish, catching them and waving the net in the air with a big grin directed at me. I waved back with a small grin of my own and he let them go to chase after another one. It was all in all somewhat boring but intriguing in itself.

After a few minutes of watching SpongeBob, I turned to see where Patrick had run off to. "Hm… I hope he hasn't gotten lost." I murmured offhandedly and leaned my chin in the palm of my hand, my eyes tracing the outskirts of Jellyfish Fields.

"RENEE!" A particularly loud voice erupted shrilly right next to my nonexistent ear. I squealed and quickly scrambled off the rock backwards like some deranged crab and landed hard on the grass. I winced and rubbed my sore backside, glaring heatedly up at my unexpected visitor.

"What is it, Patrick?" I asked sourly as I stood and crawled back to sit on the rock, turning my back to the starfish. He laughed and waved the net in the air in front of my face.

"Why aren't you jellyfishing with us?" He asked before his face came into view with the net. His expression was curious. I raised an eyebrow at him and turned away.

"I'm not good at it." I grumbled and leaned my face into my fists as I tried to spot SpongeBob again. Patrick rose up beside me in the corner of my eye.

"You're not? Well, it's not that hard!" He exclaimed and stood, grabbing my hand as he did so and effortlessly tugged me up with him. I yelped in shock as I was set on my feet and I blinked with my wide eyes focused on Patrick. His large grin was in my face in a matter of seconds. "Okay, I'll teach you!" Patrick manually opened my fist and placed his net inside it, and then placing both of his hands over mine to close my fingers.

"Firmly grasp it in your hand." He commanded sternly and I rolled my eyes, doing so when he let my hand go. "Okay, first test…" Patrick watched me for a second before turning and pointing at a random jellyfish. "Go and get that jellyfish!" He shouted. I raised my head to look at the jellyfish he'd indicated and deadpanned.

"Patrick."

He turned. "Yeah?"

"That jellyfish is nearly ten feet in the sky." I reminded him. "How am I supposed to get it?" I asked and crossed my arms. I hoped SpongeBob would come soon and rescue me from this lesson. Patrick tapped his hand on his head.

"Uh… fly?" He suggested. I gazed at him expressionlessly before I held the net out and wordlessly dropped it. I turned and sat back on my rock, my hand in my palm again.

"Let's face it, Pat. I'm not good at this." I told him and sighed. He hummed in thought before I felt myself being lifted into the air. I squeaked and flailed my arms around. "Hey! Hey, what are you doing?" I hurriedly asked him, leaning over to get a good look at Patrick. His face was determined and his eyes were set on something past me in the distance. I gulped and slowly raised my head to see what he was staring at and almost slapped my forehead in a cliché moment.

The jellyfish.

"Um… heh, Patrick, you don't honestly think –"

"You will fly!" He yelled and I shrieked in terror and instinctively latched myself onto his head. He grunted at my unexpected movement. "Hey! Let go! I'm trying to help you!" He tried to tug me from his head but I would not be moved. I tightened my grip.

"What, by chucking me toward a jellyfish that's ten feet above the ground? Patrick, I can't fly! Put me down!" I cried and clenched my eyes shut. Somehow, he'd managed to tear me from his head and he held me in front of his face. I grinned sheepishly at his stony expression.

"How else are you gonna learn? It's all about experience!" Patrick told me and I paled when I felt myself being raised in the air. I screamed bloody murder when I was hurled through the air toward the unsuspecting jellyfish, but fortunately, I didn't make it that far.

Unfortunately, I began hurtling toward the ground.

"PATRICK!" I cried in horror and waved my arms rapidly as though I was trying to fly. Being of spongy material, it didn't work as well as I'd hoped. I clenched my eyes shut. Suddenly, the air around me stilled and I paused, waiting for the upcoming pain of slamming into the ground but I felt nothing. I cautiously opened my eyes and realized that though I had stopped moving, I still wasn't on solid ground. I blinked and glanced around me.

"Renee, you're not a good flyer." Patrick informed me from below. I groaned and covered my eyes with my hand. Somehow but luckily, I'd landed on Patrick's head. Leaping down, I gazed at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Oh, you think?" I asked sarcastically and backed up slowly to sit back on the rock. "I don't want anymore lessons, okay? Go away." I commanded and shooed with my hand. He shrugged before running off.

"Suit yourself!" He called behind him. I sighed in relief.

"Glad that's over." I muttered and lay on my back to stare at the sky.

I'd been in Bikini Bottom for nearly a week, and I was still staying with SpongeBob. I have no idea if there's a way home, or if I'll ever _want_ to go home. The only people I'd actually miss are my friends Alex and Adrianna, but even still… I could get used to living underwater. I shrugged with a smile and relaxed.

These past couples of days have been strange indeed. I haven't gotten a moment of piece, but for some reason, I like it. I might find a way to get home in the future, but right now, I want to enjoy the time I have here in SpongeBob's world. Sitting up, I stretched and yawned.

"I wonder where SpongeBob ran off to…" I scanned the grassy hills, hoping to spot the random canary yellow spot. Squinting my eyes to see farther, I realized I couldn't see a dog-gone thing from my rock. Sighing, I stood and hobbled off to see if I could find my kind host.

"SpongeBob!" I called, cupping my hands around my mouth. I paused and listened, but didn't hear anything unusual. I growled under my breath and put my hands on my hips. "I hope they didn't leave me out here –"

"Gotcha!" A strikingly familiar voice cried and I glanced up quickly to find SpongeBob leaping through the air with his net raised, focused on a jellyfish that was furiously trying to escape the net. The only problem was, he didn't quite make it and to my horror, he came crashing down on me.

"Ow…" I moaned in pain and winced against the grass. SpongeBob wasn't that heavy, but being plowed into could cause some injury. SpongeBob groaned and I cracked open an eye and turned to see the damage. Thankfully, it was nothing too awkward. He'd landed non-too-lightly on my back, me being forced on my stomach.

"Oh…" SpongeBob mumbled. "A-are you okay, Renee?" He asked me, slowly sitting up and finally helping me stand. I hobbled up and waited for any stings of pain, but I felt none. Satisfied, I turned to SpongeBob with a grin and thumbs up.

"Everything checks out. How are you doing?" I asked, remembering that he had fallen on me from quite a height. He eyed me before giving a thumb of his own.

"I'm okay. It's probably a good thing that I had something to fall onto." He grinned jokingly and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Oh yeah, I'm happy to be of service to you." I told him sarcastically, faking a bow. "So, are you two done or do I have to endure more of this?" I asked, hoping I could leave. I was getting tired of being around the buzzing. It would get annoying after a while. That and I wasn't a good athletic person. I liked being indoors.

"You're ready to go, aren't you?" He smirked at me and crossed his arms, which surprised me. I blinked and I felt my cheeks burning with a small blush. I cleared my throat and looked away.

"Well, I'd rather not take another jellyfishing lesson from Patrick." I told him quietly, a bit embarrassed. SpongeBob hummed in thought. I glanced at him hopefully through the corner of my eye.

"Okay, let me just go tell Patrick we're leaving." I almost sagged in relief. He turned and walked off, calling for his friend. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms. That was easier than I thought.

–

"Renee, what do you want to eat?" SpongeBob called from the kitchen. My eyes narrowed and I tried to tune him out as I focused on the TV. It wasn't that interesting, but it was better than watching some fish documentary. I saw SpongeBob enter the room and glanced at him. He was giving me a stern look, and what's worse, he was wearing an apron. I felt my eye twitch but I forced down the comment I was about to make about it. It wouldn't help matters none.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, hoping I kept the sarcasm out of my tone. SpongeBob raised an eyebrow.

"Renee, come with me." I blinked and watched as he turned and headed back into the kitchen. Fumbling for the remote, I shut off the TV and hurried after him. I did not want to make this guy mad lest he throw me out on my tail. I stopped once I entered the kitchen, my eyes frozen on his figure. He stood there with that smirk of his as he looked at me. Behind him was every possible pot and pan I could think of, along with every type of cooking utensil, even some I didn't know existed.

"What are you –?" I stuttered and my eyes widened. SpongeBob's smirk widened as he stalked toward me. Getting the chilling feeling that I should run, I began to frantically scramble backward but all was in vain. He snagged my wrist and jerked me further into his kitchen. "What's going on?" I squeaked out, too startled to even try to sound calm. He tugged me until I was standing right in front of all the cooking equipment. I gulped and turned to face him.

"Don't look so helpless. You're going to help me cook for dinner." He informed me, quite seriously if I might add, with a stern expression. I blinked and looked back at the counter before what he was saying actually hit home. My eyes widened even further and my mouth gaped.

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed and began walking backwards until I hit the fridge. SpongeBob watched me with his eyebrows raised in surprise. "I can't cook, SpongeBob! I fail horribly at it!" I cried and gripped my head in panic. Surely, he wouldn't make me do this. The last time I tried to cook breakfast; the pancakes didn't exactly look like pancakes. It resembled mush, brown, icky mush that was too burnt to even be edible. The eye of the stove was even damaged. I was _not_ a cooker.

"Oh come on, Renee. You're exaggerating." He told me almost gently as he stood in front of me. SpongeBob grabbed my hands and tugged them from my head. I blinked at him with wide eyes, my breathing labored. To my immense relief, his expression softened. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll only make you do the small things." He reassured and subconsciously, I was aware of his thumbs rubbing circles into the back of my hand. I calmed some and took in a deep breath. I gave him an uncertain look.

"Okay, if you're sure." I grumbled and almost mourned the loss of his hands when he released them. SpongeBob suddenly grinned at me.

"Don't worry. I won't let you mess up." He told me and I felt my cheeks burning again. I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. "Okay, what I want you to do first is wash your hands." He instructed and I nodded again and made my way to the sink. Once that was done I turned back to him.

"Only little things, right?" I asked, still doubtful. SpongeBob nodded.

_5 minutes later…_

"I'm so sorry, SpongeBob! I didn't… oh…" I moaned and buried my face in my hands in remorse so I wouldn't have to look at the damage. I can't believe I knocked the pan off the stove. Then, what's worse, the eye caught fire and nearly killed the other pots on the stove. Luckily, SpongeBob ran and grabbed the fire extinguisher before it could get any… worse. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I wanted to shrug it off. I didn't deserve his sympathy, but darn it, if I couldn't bring myself to move. His hand was warm and reassuring.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered.

"Hey, don't worry about it." SpongeBob told me softly and I felt him kneel down beside me. I sniffed and felt tears spring in my eyes. Being comforted usually made me cry and that always made me feel worse.

"Are you sure?" I asked, completely miserable. I wanted to shrivel up and die right then. I still couldn't believe I made such a mess of SpongeBob's kitchen. I should be contained. Forever banned from kitchens in all dimensions. Beside me, SpongeBob sighed.

"Renee, look at me." He commanded and I shook my head. There was no way I was going to show him I'd been crying. The hand on my shoulder moved down my back soothingly. "Please," He pleaded and I cringed.

Crap.

Slowly, I raised my head but not before rubbing my eyes over my arm to shed any remaining tears, but I knew my eyes were red. At least I could retain some dignity. I leaned my chin on my knees and glanced at him, probably looking all the world like a kicked puppy. His expression changed dramatically, his mouth twisting. He looked like he was in pain. I grimaced and looked away, sighing sadly.

"Renee, come on. Don't cry." He reached out and I felt his hand on my cheeks again, wiping away tears. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. Please don't think this is your fault."

"But it is!" I exclaimed and I heard my voice squeak at the end. But I continued as I avoided looking at SpongeBob. "It is my fault! I'm a horrible cook and I have no eye-hand coordination! My mother is an overbearing pain and my sister hates my guts! I'm probably doing the world a favor by being here!" I sobbed and stopped myself there. I hadn't meant to yell all that out. I tried not to look at SpongeBob, but I found it nearly impossible. I glanced at him and he looked completely shocked. Slowly, his expression faded as he watched me sadly, his eyes searching mine.

"Renee…" He mumbled and looked unsure of what to tell me. I looked away and clenched my eyes shut before I flung myself against him, wrapping my arms around him and sobbing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried breathlessly and tightened my arms when I felt his drape around me. "I'm sorry… I didn't…" I mumbled and buried my face in his shirt. I couldn't believe I just tackled him into a hug. That wasn't what I had in mind, but I'm glad I did it. I felt comfortable and warm.

"It's okay, it's alright, Renee," SpongeBob whispered near my ear and I felt his arms tighten as he pulled me closer to him. "Don't cry, please." He told me softly. I sniffed and closed my eyes when I felt his hand rubbing circles on my back. I sighed and leaned back enough to look at his face. He looked near to tears himself and he dropped his arms from my shoulders. I gripped his white shirt tightly in my fists and I smiled softly at him. Not two seconds later, I saw him give a small grin of his own.

"Thank you, SpongeBob." I whispered and pulled him forward by his shirt until his cheek met my lips. Almost automatically, I felt him tense. I grinned and let him go, standing up. He sat with his eyes wide and gazed up at me in shock and slowly, his cheeks turned a nice crimson. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Well, I think it's fair to say we're getting fast food tonight." I commented as I dryly eyed his burnt kitchen. He stood and brushed himself off.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He replied and I saw him looking at me from the corner of my eye. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked me softly. I paused and averted my eyes before grinning.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." I told him before I reached out and snatched his hand. He looked at me in surprise. "Come on; let's go to the Krusty Krab!"

–

… **We meet again. D: Well, here's the fifth chapter of **_**Beginning of Disaster**_**! This actually just took me a few hours to write. Heh, that's surprising to me that all this came so easily.  
ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob Squarepants.


End file.
